The present invention generally relates to a connector that connects electronic components in a network and, more particularly, relates to an interconnect module or cassette that connects network components to a sensor component.
In order to better operate large electronic networks, sensor systems have been developed to monitor connections between components within the network. The sensor system typically includes an interconnect module that is retained in a patch panel, or any number of other network structures, and interconnects two separate network components. The interconnect module includes receptacle jacks, such as modular jacks, at a mating face. These jacks receive patch cords that in turn are connected to a first network component. Each patch cord includes an electrical cable comprised of signal wires connected to a plug at one end. The plug is received within a corresponding receptacle jack such that the signal wires in the electrical cable are electrically connected to signal contacts extending from a rear side of the interconnect module. The signal contacts are in turn connected to a second set of signal wires that extend to a second network component. Thus, the interconnect module electrically interconnects the first and second network components.
Conventional interconnect modules are joined with separate sensor configurations that enable the network to determine when a plug is joined with a receptacle jack. FIGS. 5 and 6 illustrate a conventional interconnect module 600 in combination with a conventional sensor configuration. The sensor configuration includes a separate flexible etched circuit (FEC) 602 containing several sensor contacts 604 arranged on a strip 606. The strip 606 is glued to the face plate 608 near the receptacle jacks 610. Traces extend from each sensor contact 604 along the length of the FEC 602 across the front of the face plate 608 to a first connector 612 that extends from a side of the interconnect module 600. The first connector 612 is then connected to a second connector (not shown) that is connected to a sensor component (not shown). Alternatively, the first connector 612 may be positioned to extend from the rear side of the interconnect module 600 instead of from the front side.
Each plug includes a sensor probe connected to a sensor wire that carries signals between the sensor probe and an associated network component. When the plugs are fully inserted into the receptacle jacks the sensor probes contact and electrically engage the sensor contacts 604 on the FEC 602 to create a sensor circuit. The sensor component may then be used to monitor and record the connections of network components throughout the network. For example, if one network component is connected to the wrong server, a network shutdown or outage may occur which could be very costly. The sensor component determines where the faulty connection is located and determines how long it has existed in order that the outage may be quickly remedied. Additionally, the sensor component may be used to determine whether unauthorized parties are connected to a component within the network and thus improve network security.
However, the conventional interconnect module 600 suffers from several drawbacks. The FEC 602 is expensive and attaching the FEC 602 to the interconnect module 600 requires the use of adhesives and registration of the sensor contacts 604 proximate each receptacle jack 610. The process of installing the FEC 602 is thus time consuming and difficult, especially when the interconnect module 600 is located in a space-constrained network structure. Also, the first connector 612 is typically connected to the FEC 602 while the FEC 602 is attached to the interconnect module 600. The second connector hangs from the front side of the interconnect module 600 and is thus easily damaged during installation and use. Also, the second connector takes up a great deal of space which renders the interconnect module 600 difficult to install in space-constrained network structures. The interconnect module 600 requires cables and a second connector to connect the first connector 612 to the sensor component. The connectors and cables take up space and increase the risk of an unintentional disconnection and also limit the adaptability of the interconnect module 600 by presenting a more complicated structure of components to consider when adding or changing connections. In addition, the cables preferably should be selected at the time of installation of the FEC 602 to have a fixed length in order that loops of extra cable are not situated at the patch panel. Further, if any receptacle jack 610 needs to be removed or added, the entire FEC 602, which covers a portion of the receptacle jacks 610, has to be removed and replaced. Also, positioning the first connector 612 to extend to the rear side of the interconnect module 600 requires a difficult and expensive mechanical routing process that requires removal or modification of components already on the rear side of the interconnect module 600.
Our aforementioned WO-A-2004/082078 relates to interconnect modules that address the above problems and other concerns experienced in the prior art, and provides a connector assembly which comprises a housing comprising a jack interface. The jack interface has a receptacle jack therein, and the receptacle jack is configured to receive a plug. A sensor bezel is removably attachable to the jack interface, and the sensor bezel comprises a cavity extending therethrough to allow passage of a plug when inserted into the receptacle jack. The sensor bezel includes a circuit board proximate the jack cavity. At least one sensor contact is aligned with, and configured to engage, a sensor probe associated with a plug insertable into the receptacle jack.
Also described in WO-A-2004/082078 is an interconnect cassette configured to electrically communicate with a network component and a sensing component, and the interconnect cassette comprises a housing comprising a jack interface. The jack interface has a plurality of receptacles formed therein, and each of the plurality of receptacles is configured to receive a plug of a patch cord. A sensor bezel is removably attachable to the jack interface, and the sensor bezel is configured to engage the jack interface and have at least one cavity extending therethrough to allow passage of a plug when inserted into one of the receptacles. The sensor bezel includes a circuit board and a plurality of sensor contacts electrically connected to the circuit board. Each of the sensor contacts are aligned with, and are configured to engage, a sensor probe associated with a plug insertable into the receptacle.
Further described in WO-A-2004/082078 is a sensor bezel configured to be removably secured to a network connection component having a plurality of receptacle jacks formed therein, aligning with, and configured to engage sensor probes associated with plugs which may be inserted into one of the receptacle jacks. The sensor bezel comprises a circuit board, a bezel holding the circuit board, at least one jack cavity proximate the circuit board, a plurality of sensor contacts configured to be positioned proximate respective receptacle jacks, and an interchangeable output cassette generating a signal dependant upon the connections to the receptacle jacks.
In these known arrangements, the sensor bezel circuit board is electrically connected to components inside the housing to generate the output signal, which is conveyed to a suitable sensing component. The circuit board may include a card edge connector for convenient connection to interchangeable output cassettes as desired. The sensor contacts in an exemplary embodiment are metallic plates located between the sensor bezel and a jack interface of the network component to facilitate accurate and reliable sensing of connections.
A first aspect of the present invention provides a sensor bezel generally of the kind described hereinbefore and in WO-A-2004/082078, with the improvement comprising connection means accessible from the front of the bezel to connect it electrically to a sensing component independently of any components within the connector housing on which the bezel will be mounted in use. Since this improved sensor bezel need not be electrically connected to internal components inside the connector housing, it may advantageously be installed on existing connector housings not designed for such internal connections, which hitherto could not conveniently benefit from the AMPTRAC system for displaying and monitoring the plug connections. A suitable output cassette, for the purposes known per se from WO-A-2004/082078, may be incorporated in the bezel, for example in association with the front connection means, or may be provided separately at some point in the electrical circuit between the bezel and the sensing apparatus.
A second aspect of the present invention provides individual modular inserts which can be replacably fitted, preferably snap-fitted, to the bezel to sense and identify plugs inserted into the respective individual jacks mounted in the connection housing. The inserts preferably carry separate sensor contacts for sensing respectively different types of plugs/jacks, for example Category 5 or Category 6 plugs and jacks.
A third aspect of the present invention relates to the use of two-ended male/female or male/male screws to secure the jack panel and the sensor bezel to the connector housing. Such two-ended screws have the advantage that the male threaded shanks at one end of the screws can be substituted for the original securing screws holding a jack panel on an existing connector housing. This substitution then enables the sensor bezel to be superposed on the jack panel and secured by further male or female screws engaging the other end of the two-ended screws, that is the female threaded sockets of male/female screws or the second male shanks of male/male screws, without unscrewing the male shanks of the two-ended screws which are holding the jack panel in place. This eliminates the problem encountered when using ordinary single-ended male, that all of the existing attachment screws must be removed before the bezel can be superposed and secured on the jack panel, thus risking dislodgement and damage of the jack panel.
This aspect of the invention accordingly provides a method of mounting a sensor bezel on the front of a previously installed jack panel secured to a support by means of screws, comprising the steps of removing the existing attachment screws, replacing each removed screw with a male threaded shaft which is one end of a two-ended male/female or male/male screw, and securing the bezel by means of male or female screws engaging the other end of the two-ended screws. The two-ended screws are preferably male/female screws having a female threaded bore accessible through the screw head, and the bezel is attached by means of male screws engaging the female threaded bore. Advantageously, one or more of the existing attachment screws is or are left in place until one or more of the other existing attachment screws is or are replaced with a two-ended screw, so that the jack panel is retained in place throughout the replacement operation.
To further illustrate the present invention, embodiments will now be described by way of non-limiting example with reference to the accompanying drawings, wherein: